I can get all the scans I want
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: How would you feel if you could get all the scans you wanted? How about if it become a dangerous game?
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Files

_Prologue-__I never expected this! I ported in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_What do you do when the tribes try to get you to join them? And when one tribe holds you captive, how do you get out?_

**I****can get all the scans I want**

_Lost Files_

"Yes! I got it!" I cried with joy. Yeah; people would think I was a geek but, ya, how can one not love games; especially when you could enter the game for real?

Of coarse I could never tell anyone, part of me didn't because, well, who would believe me? And the other part just didn't because it was my only out source, if anyone did happen to believe me they would probability mess up my game anyways.

This game is called Chaotic.

I had gotten a new computer in my room and after learning about Chaotic and getting my 'one and only' _code_ I entered the game for real. Crazy? Maybe, but then again crazy has never stopped me before, besides out of all I've seen in life, this is nothing...nothing but fun!

Here I have made lots of new friends and enjoy battling, I myself am an underworld player, there is just something about the tribe that draws me too it.

One friend I have made is Tom Majors. Tom is an Overworld player, and very bold. I don't remember how we became friends, but it seems every time I port to Chaotic he is on a scan quest.

Another friend, who happens to be Tom's as well, is Sarah Cornwell. Sarah is a Danian player, and the only female in our small group of friends. She normally gets into trouble when she goes scanning. I think Sarah likes Tom, but he doesn't seem to notice.

Then there is Payton Rosen. Payton is a Mipedian player, now out of the group Payton is the one I really connect with, for we both share two things in common; our love of food, and love of jokes. I can hang out with Payton all day.

The last member of the group, who I also connect with, is Kaz Kalinkas. He, like me, is an Underworld player. Kaz is shy but not at all weak. Kaz is the one person I enjoy going on scan quests with, mostly because unlike the others, he knows how to be careful.

But over all, I prefer to go scanning by myself. Why?

Well let's just say, _I can get all the scans I want_.

#######

A/N: I wasn't sure where I wanted to end this chapter, but I think this works. Lets see if it gets enough people interested to get me to update. ^_^

Check out the pic in my profile under fanart for this story. ;)

Reviewing is Love! =^^=


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Files part 2

Chapter 2

Now you may be wondering how that is possible. Well when you are born with a special gift, it makes it easy, but tricky.

The reason I go on scan quests alone is simple, see the professor has made my watch where I can enter this world without worry, and so once ported into chaotic I just remove my hologram form for my real one.

For you see, I am easily confused for a chaotic monster of coarse I have to be carful not to be scanned or it could cause problems...but I also have to be sure the real chaotic monsters don't catch on I'm a human or that could be even worse.

So now you see how dangerous yet awesome this is for me don't you? As a "monster" I can scan anyone I want because they trust I am just like them, and no one knows just how I'm getting on my scans so that makes me the most clever and strongest player around.

Is it cheating you ask? I don't think so; I see it as a...gift.

Oh did I mention I can be there and here at the same time? Yeah-its kinda cool, no one knows about my chaotic visits well except the professor that is.

"Kurt" I heard Scott's voice somewhere behind me. He was standing outside my open door. "Come on your going to be late." he said pulling his backpack up more on his back as it seemed to be falling.

"Oh right, let me just save this document and I'll be right there." I answered turning back to my computer. I can't believe I forgot about school, maybe because its a late day-its rare that we get them but when we do it's the bomb, after all who doesn't want to go to school at noon instead of 7? I know I don't.

I saved and closed out of my writing document and grabbed my bag, after school I was heading back to Chaotic; after all I made a promise to the professor I wouldn't go into the game when I had school.

I'm glad school is easy for me, I haven't gotten anything lower then a B ever! And school goes by pretty fast anyways.

As soon as I got home I went right to my computer and hit up my scanner, teleporting right into chaotic.

"Kurt!" I heard my name called from a far end table, I assumed it was the same table my friends here always sit at. I guess you could say we are creaters of habit.

In no time I was at the table were indeed Kaz, Tom, Sarah and Payton was sitting.

"Kurt, hey man!" Payton began patting me on the back. "Duude...I got this super sweet scan the other day...care to see?" he grinned. Ha, Payton just as bad as Tom, always trying to out scan me. It's kinda funny.

"Sure, Vet me see."

Payton help up a cool looking blue shimmering card with a location I had never seen before-it looked as if it was in the underworld, maybe even a place near Chaor.

"Got this baby from a very dangerous place."

"You did not-you only got it because Chaor was in a good mood to let me let you come with me." Kaz jumped in. Really I felt Chaor had feelings for that kid, not that that was a bad thing-its just odd seeing a mean ruthes monster be so linnet with a human; normally they try to kill us, yet Chaor lets Kaz go and do anything he wants in the underworld; thinking of it Max is the same way with Tom...shoot who I'm I kidding all four of them have inside connections with there favorite tribe group...however little do they know I have inside connation's with all of them.

"Vats a great card Payton, I've never been vere before."

"I would show you were you could get it..." Oh no here it comes, his little 'deals' "if you let me go on a scan quest with you more often." yep, again with that. But hey I'm not complaining, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Vet me think about it." I grinned.

"Ah! Dude you NEVER let anyone go on a scan quest with you! And you always have the best scans, and not just great scans; scans that you have to risk your life for!" Payton said waving his arms around as if freaking-I think he is.

Tom then cut in, "Payton calm down, so Kurt doesn't like people scan questing with him, big deal."

Payton looked about to say something but Sarah spoke, "He has a point-I bet Kurt knows a few good cheats-don'tcha?" she smirked at me. sure I had a trick, but like I'd ever tell.

An hour soon pasted with basic chit chat before Tom got up. "I'm going to go see Max, see'a."

"I think I'm going to go see if Chaor is home, there's a new gun he got and I want to see if he will let me scan it." Kaz replied getting up next.

I stood third. "I want to try and see what else I can get, maybe even find that place." I smiled looking at Payton's card. We all waved and went our own ways...just like normal.

As I ported to perim I quickly ducked for cover away from peering eyes as I turned off my hologram watch and my real form appeared.

Granted I love my hologram, it feels so amazing to be normal like everyone else, but here I found another place to feel welcomed besides the institute.

Teleporting, I appeared up in a near by tree to get a better look at the place around me.

"Hey look up in the tree!" I heard a voice down below. "Quick I've never seen that monster before, scan it!"

Oops-guess i have to find anything place to gaze, its no longer safe here. I quickly teleported out.

"It teleports!" I faintly heard one of the boys cry as I vanished to a new spot ten feet away.

It seems today will just be one of tosses days…however, at that time, I didn't know just how much _'one of those days'_ it really was.


End file.
